The Devil & The Heartbreaker
by Liebling
Summary: I was defending your honor.' 'You were wrecking my life.' 'Oh well, one in the same.' DracoPansy


**When life sucks, writing is just better. PS: I was too lazy to edit this! If that stuff bugs you, don't read it.**

_'And then you bring me home And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no no,  
And you'll kiss me in your living room, oh And you see, no, that i've been missing in my Living room Cause this is what i miss, what i miss We don't have much room I said, does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room To live_

_My Konstantine'_

_--Konstantine by Something Corporate_

* * *

"Listen, listen..." he said "you must not let them get to you. Do you understand?" 

She nodded as a single crystal tear fell down her cheek. "Okay."

"Pansy."

"Yes?"

"You can't."

"I know, Malfoy, it's just so difficult."

"Potter and his little friends are pathetic, there is nothing about them that is intimidating or important."

"I want Hogwarts to be over. I never want to come back."

"You, my dear, are the Queen of Slytherin."

"And you are the King, I know, I know."

"So pull it together, kid."

"I'm working on it! You know when I am your wife I'll do whatever I please and buy whatever I please."

"I don't mind if you buy all the diamonds in the world but you will _do_ just as I please."

"Then you best marry Millicent or something because she'll do whatever you want...and I really do mean anything..._anything_, do you get me?"

"Ugh, yes, I get it."

"I'm not Millicent. I have a mind of my own. I may have been raised a robot but no longer!"

"Sure."

"No, really...no longer, hey, maybe I won't even attend quidditch matches. Everyone attends quidditch matches, it makes me sick."

"But..."

"Then I wouldn't get to see you rub Potter's nose in the dirt. True."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yes, I suppose. School spirit is a must. By the way, your shirt is wrinkled."

"So?"

"It's not becoming. My husband must have perfectly pressed shirts."

"And my wife must have a perfect figure which, let me remind you, you don't have."

"You always know how to kick a girl when she's down, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if I didn't."

"Yes well you're my best friend and I'd appreciate some tact."

"Princess," he said in what was clearly a sarcastic tone, "I am so sorry to have insulted you."

"Tsk tsk."

"Your figure is so amazing. I just want to...right now...in the middle of the field..."

"Draco! Stop mumbling under your breath."

"Er, sorry."

"You aren't sorry."

"Not one bit."

"Terrible" she commented. "Anyway, when is the next quidditch match and who do we play?"

"This Saturday. Hufflepuff."

"Mmmhmmm, another win I presume?"

"Of course. Hufflepuff is the worst team, even worse than Gryffindor if you can imagine."

"I hardly can. It just makes me absolutely giddy when you get all dressed in your quidditch uniform, you're so precious."

"Please spare me..."

"You're just precious and perfect and pompous and I love it!"

"I get the point."

"Can you believe we've known each other for so long? I remember when Mummy introduced us, when we were five and she said 'Pansy you must make sure your bow does not fall off and you must be very charming and offer him a biscuit, alright darling?' She's really wanted us to be together, since the beginning."

"Why?"

"You know why. Your family is loads richer than mine but I'm a pureblood and I'm perfect with you and even you know that. Do you remember that day?"

"I've blocked out all my memories as a child."

"Really? I've tried and it never works."

"It worked for me."

"Then what do you remember?"

"I remember seeing you on Platform nine and three quarters with your hair in that fancy knot and your eyes were shining, you looked so young. I remember I took one look at you and I thought 'she's going to be something really special someday' that was when you were eleven. You used to always sit alone."

"Until I met you. Then I got to hang out with the best of the best, Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Ha. Ha."

"We've had so many good times though. The parties and the snogging and the fights."

"I was fifteen when I kissed you and you're still holding it over my head?"

"Of course. And you can't forget the deaths and the secret passageways and the summers."

"Ah, the deaths..."

"Let's see there was Diggory, Black, Dumbledore..."

"And this year's not over yet!"

"Nope."

"The smoking."

"Oooh yes. My fondest memories are when I had a cigarette in my hand."

"Pansy Jane you are the devil."

"At least I'm not a heartbreaker."

"I am not."

"Oh come on, Cora, Janis, Raya and even William, which I admit isn't your fault but still..."

"William!"

"Anyway. Janis cried all day in the bathroom."

"I kissed her once."

"Yes but you made love to her seven times!"

"How do you know?"

"She told me. Does she lie?"

"...No"

"Anyway. Your sex life is disgusting."

"Oh sorry Miss Modest."

"I am modest."

"Connor, Percival, Mark..."

"How do you know these things?"

"They told me."

"What did you do?"

"Connor got a black eye, Percival got a bruised rib and I believe Mark got a busted lip...but it could've been a broken arm, I forget."

"Malfoy!"

"I was defending your honor."

"You were wrecking my life."

"Oh well, one in the same."

"Malfoy!"

"Mark slept with another girl, didn't he?"

"Cynthia, yeah."

"While you two were dating?"

"Yeah."

"That's a pity. You got over it pretty quickly."

"Well, I learn from the best," she said with a wink. "The very best."

"Anyway."

"Exactly, anyway."

"My Father keeps talking about you."

"Did I charm him?"

"Enough. He's always been fond of you. He says 'Draco, she's the one.'"

"What do you think about that?"

"Anything's possible, Pansy Jane."

"I suppose."

"You're not really so bad, I mean, you have a nice nose."

"My nose is very honored by the compliment the rest of me, however, feels as though it's just been called hideous."

He laughed "maybe it has been."

"Oh shut up you big goon."

"I'm flattered, those are names usually reserved only for Crabbe and Goyle."

"Maybe I'll go snog Crabbe!"

"No one is stopping you."

"You're supposed to say _'Pansy Jane, you wouldn't dare.'_"

"Alright, Pansy Jane you wouldn't dare."

"Good. I won't."

"You're so simple."

"Well, so are you...to me."

"No one can read me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I can read you like a bloody open book!"

"Right..."

"I can."

"Prove it."

"A lady never has to prove anything."

"We're missing History of Magic right now."

"So?"

"I have perfect marks in that class, it doesn't matter."

"As do I, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"I want you to accomplish things when you're older, you know. I don't want you to just be someone's wife and have loads of children."

"Same question. What's it to you?"

"I know how smart you are, Pansy. I'm one of the few people in this whole school who does."

"So?"

"I mean, you could just be so much more, do you understand?"

"I won't serve Voldemort. I don't mind if you do. I mean, it's dangerous and I worry but it's your life."

"That's what I'm saying, you're more than working for Voldemort you're..."

"I know."

"Maybe if you knew you wouldn't be going around with those guys. Maybe if you knew you wouldn't drink, I don't know."

**"You can't save me," she laughed, "I would never in a million years let you."**

"I don't want to save you."

"Yes, you do. You want to save me and keep me away from all the ugliness in the world. Well, Draco Reed I am past the point of saving and I don't care anymore."

"Good. It never works out when you care too much."

"The only thing I care about is you, alright? So don't forget about it any time soon."

"I won't."

"You're all I have."

"I know and I worry about you."

"Well you shouldn't. I am iron and steel and sometimes smashed up pumpkin pasties...but not usually!"

"You're tougher than you look."

"I hope so."

"I mean, I could only save you if you wanted to be saved..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pansy..."

"Pull yourself together!"

"What if we could save each other?"

"Where is Draco and what have you done with his mind?"

"Do you ever wonder about that?"

"Well, sure. Look, do I have to hit you on the head?"

"Pansy!"

"Draco!"

"I think I love you!"

"You better do more than you 'think' you better know!"

"I know I love you."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I KNOW I LOVE YOU."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I mean, I love you too."

They looked like two children in an empty field. She looked shy and sweet with her ankles crossed and her eyes on her black buckled shoes. He looked confident and silly with his hair blowing in the wind and his eyes gazing at the sky. You would never have guessed these were the two people who would bring the world to its knees, that these would be the people who would turn a whole world upside down. They seemed hardly old enough to attend Hogwarts, let alone be Slytherin seventh years. She was shivering in the sunlight as he stood in the darkness, she skipped around the field with weeds up to her knees. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back for a quick kiss. She never could resist him, even when they were young, even when they were fighting, even when she was with the other boys. Placing his hand in hers he twirled her around in circles that would go on forever. She laughed and spun and spun and spun...she spun into his arms and he laughed.

They were the beginning of a dynasty. They were timeless.


End file.
